Kirby's DreamLand: La réalité des mondes
by loly45
Summary: Il y a deux ans, Nintendo à fait construire sur un centre touristique dans une dimension parallèle. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient comme quoi cette dimension était celle de Super Smash Bros Brawl. Ce qui voudrait dire que les mondes des jeux vidéo existe réellement. Moi, je ne croyait pas à ses rumeurs...jusqu'au jour où je me suis retrouvée dans le monde de Kirby.
1. Introduction

Introduction

_Un jour de pluie, dans les bureaux de la célèbre entreprise de jeu-vidéo Nintendo situé au Japon, le président de l'entreprise, Satoru Iwata, c'est réunis avec ses employés afin de trouver de nouveau produit pour leur clientèle. Pour l'instant, aucune idée n'a été soumise et un lourd silence pèse sur la pièce._

_-Ça suffit! S'impatienta Satoru, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je demande! Il nous faut quelque chose de nouveau!_

_-On pourrait faire une ''Nintendo 3Ds Lite''. Suggéra un employé._

_-Non, ce n'est pas original! Ronchonna le président, il nous faut de la nouveauté!_

_-Alors une toute nouvelle sorte d'aventure...avec Mario!_

_-Vous ne comprenez rien! Râla Satoru en prenant sa tête entre ses mains._

_-Euh...monsieur Iwata? Demanda timidement un autre employé._

_Il redressa la tête et regarda l'employé qui l'a interpellé._

_-Qu'il y a-t 'il, monsieur Akamatsu?_

_-Puis-je soumettre une idée?_

_-Mais bien sûr! Nous vous écoutons_

_-Et bien, commença Akamatsu, je pensais que, comme Walt Disney, nous pourrions créer un centre touristique...mais je ne parle pas de parc d'attraction ou de croisière! Je pensais plutôt à une sorte de petit village où l'on réunirait des arcades, des boutiques de jeu-vidéo, des librairies, des boutiques vendant des biens de consommations de notre entreprise et..._

_-Mais voyons! Cela n'a aucun intérêt! Lui reprocha un de ses collègues, il faut au moins quelque chose d'attrayant comme...un piste de karting!_

_-Et pourquoi pas une scène de spectacle extérieur? Sa serait parfait si l'on voudrait créer des évènements!_

_-Je sais! On pourrait y installer des bâtiments pour les fan-club de nos héros qui ont eu le plus de succès!_

_De grande discussions enflammées commencèrent dans la pièce, avec comme seul sujet des idées pour le fameux centre touristique de Nintendo. D'un seul geste de la main, Satoru fit ramener le silence._

_-Alors monsieur Iwata, qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Demanda Akamatsu._

_Le président de Nintendo pris un air songeur. Puis au bout de quelque minute, il répondit: _

_-Je dois admettre que cela est très intéressant. Mais puis-je vous poser une question? Où comptez-vous construire ce centre?_

_-Et bien...j'avais pensé à...euh...on pourrait euh...je...je ne sais pas. Avoua finalement l'employé._

_-Voilà c'est ça le problème! Reprocha Satoru, peu importe où on va le construire, il ne sera pas accessible pour tout le monde! En plus des frais de constructions..._

_Une sonnerie de téléphone cellulaire ce fit entendre. Le détenteur de l'appareil regarda son téléphone, s'excusa poliment et il décrocha son téléphone. Tout le monde garda le silence et ils se mirent à écouter la conversation de leur collègue._

_-Allô?...Ah, c'est toi Eichiro...Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a?...Non je n'ai pas le temps je suis en pleine réunion...Eichiro...Eichiro!...Bon d'accord...Oui, oui, je vais le faire...Bon je te rappel plus tard...Bye._

_Il ferma son téléphone portable et il se dirigea vers la télévision, situé en haut à gauche de la pièce, en bougonnant._

_-Monsieur Oseko? Demanda son supérieur, puis-je savoir ce qui ce passe?_

_-C'est mon frère, répondit Oseko, il tient absolument à ce que je regarde les nouvelles..._

_-Mais voyons! S'indigna Satoru, ces nouvelles sont-elles si importante que ça? Je vous signale que vous êtes en plein travail!_

_-J'ai essayé de lui dire, mais c'est lui qui a eu le dernier mot..._

_Oseko alluma la télévision. L'écran montra une présentatrice de nouvelle en train de lire ces feuilles._

_-Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour dans le domaine de la science! En effet les chercheur de du laboratoire d'astrophysique ''Hitake corporation'' viennent récemment rendre véridique la théorie des trous de ver en réussissant à créer un passage vers un autre monde. Voici donc le reportage de notre journaliste, Tamiko Kosake._

_Le bureau de nouvelles disparu de l'écran de télévision et laissa place à une journaliste se trouvant dans un laboratoire._

_-Je me trouve actuellement dans le laboratoire d'astrophysique ''Hitake Corporation'' où les chercheurs ont fait la découverte d'un autre monde. Je me trouve présentement en compagnie du scientifique en charge des travaux, Gonshiro Nakamura. Monsieur Nakamura, pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consistait le projet?_

_-Bien sûr, répondit le scientifique, mes collègues et moi-même, avions pour mission de trouver une manière de rendre la théorie des trous de ver véridique et ainsi, avoir plus de facilité à trouver de nouveau endroit ou la vie serait possible._

_-Vraiment? Dans tous les cas, la tâche n'a pas du être facile n'est-ce pas?_

_-En effet. Puisque la théorie n'était pas encore fondé, donc incomplète, il nous a fallu trouver d'autre alternative: trou noir, porte des étoile et etc. Finalement nos recherches ont abouti vers le portal gun. A l'aide d'un plan détaillé que nous avons trouvé sur internet, nous avons créé un portal gun parfaitement fonctionnelle et grâce à la pierre de lune, qui nous a été généreusement procuré pas la NASA, nous avons été en mesure de faire des surface propice à la création des portails. Les tests ce déroulait à la perfection jusqu'à ce que un de mes collègues pas très ÉVEILLÉ ai accidentellement renversé sur une de nos surface de portail un bécher entier, remplie de pierre de lune fondu. Ce surplus à engendrer une surpuissance du portail et ainsi, elle a créé une porte vers une autre dimension. _

_-Incroyable! Et à quoi ressemble cette dimension?_

_-Elle est assez similaire à la terre. En fait, il s'agit d'une énorme île flottante au milieu d'un océan infini avec une montagne, des ruines, quelque plaine et beaucoup de forêt. L'air y est respirable, le ciel est bleu, la végétation est la même que sur notre planète et il y a même un soleil!_

_-Tout cela est vraiment incroyable! Malheureusement c'était tout le temps que nous avions. Merci beaucoup pour cette entrevue monsieur Nakamura._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi._

_-C'était Tamiko Kosake, en direct du laboratoire d'astrophysique ''Hitake Corporation''_

_L'écran de télévision afficha de nouveau la présentatrice de nouvelle._

_-Voilà ce qui conclut ce bulletin de nouvelle. Merci d'avoir été à l'écoute et avant de ce quitté, voici les images de la dimension parallèle prise par les chercheurs du laboratoire d'astrophysique._

_La présentatrice de nouvelle disparu et laissa sa place à la vidéo de la fameuse dimension parallèle. Tout ce qui avait été dit par l'astrophysicien avait été filmé: le ciel bleu, le soleil, les forêts, les plaines, les ruines, l'océan infini et même les limites de l'île! Oseko éteignit la télévision. Tout le monde resta bouche bée par le reportage qu'ils venaient de regarder. Après quelque minute, Oseko rappela immédiatement son frère._

_-Allo Eichiro?...C'est moi...Oui j'ai vu le reportage...C'est tout simplement Incroyable!...Hein? Comment ça dommage?...Ah, je vois...Eichiro? Peux-tu attendre un instant s'il te plait...Merci._

_Il baissa son téléphone sans le fermer. _

_-Que ce passe-t-il cette fois ci? Demanda Satoru Iwata._

_-Il est en train de me dire qu'ils sont un peu déçus par la découverte car l'île ne constitue pas un nouvel habitat pour la population entière. Du coup, l'endroit ne leur sers a rien...mais je suis persuadé que quelqu'un trouvera quelque chose à faire sur cette île. N'est-ce pas? Monsieur Iwata?_

_Tous les regards se posèrent sur le président de Nintendo. Après quelque minute, celui-ci demanda:_

_-Alors, qui est partant pour le projet du centre?_

_Le projet prit un an pour être finalisé et il fut baptisé ''Centre Nintendo''. Après avoir placé une base scientifique et météorologique, on construisit dans les ruines la ''Place Centrale'', composé de 20 bâtiment: 19 fan-club et un bâtiment principal ou ce trouve les portails d'accès et l'administration. Autour de la place centrale, on construisit un petit village composé de restaurant, boutique, pharmacie et ainsi que quelque petite attraction. On laissa intact les forêts et on y ajouta des sentiers pédestres, on calcula une heure de décalage entre la dimension parallèle et la terre et finalement, ont mis de solides barrières tout autour de l'île afin que personnes ne tombe. Peu de temps après son ouverture officiel, beaucoup de rumeur circulèrent sur internet comme quoi l'île serait en réalité l'île Antique du jeu ''Super Smash Bros Brawl''. Nintendo a toujours ignorer ces rumeurs, affirmant que l'univers de ''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' est leur création et donc, elle ne pouvait pas réellement exister. Mais est-ce bien eux qui ont créé ce monde ou est-ce le monde qui leur est apparu dans l'esprit?_


	2. Chapitre 1: Centre Nintendo

Chapitre 1

**Centre Nintendo**

Je suis assis sur un banc, dans un centre commercial et j'attends. J'attends encore et encore et...bon sang il est passé où Vincent! Je lui avais pourtant donné rendez-vous à 13h30, mais il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je regarde une seconde fois ma montre quand soudain, une silhouette apparait tout près de moi. Je relève la tête et je constate qu'il s'agit de mon ami Vincent.

-Bon, te voilà enfin! M'exclamai-je

-Comment sa enfin? Demanda Vincent de manière irrité.

-Tu a 20 minutes de retard. Le réprimandais-je

-Oui mais...

Je me lève de mon banc et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de maïs. Je t'avais dit d'être ici vers 13h30 et que si il y avait un problème, tu m'enverrais un message texte. Je n'ai reçu aucun message texte et tu as quand même 20 minutes de retard! Me fâchai-je.

Il baissa honteusement la tête.

-Désolé...

-Bon allez suis moi, à moins que tu ne veux plus aller au centre?

Je continue ma route dans le centre commercial, sans attendre Vincent qui, ayant remarqué que je m'éloignais, me rejoignit immédiatement. Après quelque minute de marche, nous fûmes rendus à notre destination: un magasin de jeu-vidéo Nintendo. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la boutique et nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers le fond du magasin...enfin, seulement moi puisque Vincent c'est tout de suite mit à regarder les nouveaux jeux pour ''Nintendo 3DS''. Je fis demi-tour et je me dirige vers lui.

-Vince, lui dis-je, vient ici tout de suite.

-Mais...

Je pris un air sérieux.

-D'accord...

Nous nous dirigeâmes (pour de vrai cette fois) vers le fond du magasin où nous vîmes un étrange cercle ressemblant à une porte des étoiles avec un cercle blanc collé derrière elle et un robot assis sur une chaise à proximité de la porte des étoiles. En voyant tout cela, Vincent prit un peu de recul.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Lui demandais-je.

-Je ne suis plus trop sûr de vouloir y aller. Me répondit-il nerveusement.

-Voyons Vince! Soupirai-je, je pensais que tu aimais les trucs du genre porte des étoiles, portal gun, tardis et autres...

-Oui, mais il n'a jamais été question que ces éléments sois combiné

Je pousse un léger soupir et je me rapproche du robot. Celui-ci ressemble beaucoup à Rob64 du jeu ''Star fox'', mais en version blanche et avec un portal gun. Voyant que je m'approchais, le robot ce leva de sa chaise et me salua.

-Bonjour à vous, me salua-t-il d'un accent métallique, comment puis-je vous aider?

-J'aimerais allez au centre s'il vous plait.

-Pas de problème, mais d'abord, puis-je voir votre carte d'identité?

-Bien sûr.

J'ouvre mon sac à bandoulière, je sors mon portefeuille, je l'ouvre, je prends ma carte de membre du club Nintendo et je la remets au robot. Celui-ci scanna ma carte et mon visage pour ensuite me redonner ma carte. Je la remets dans mon portefeuille.

-Carte valide, fit le robot, j'ouvre le portail tout de suite.

Le Rob64 blanc avança vers la réplique de la porte des étoiles de manière à lui faire face. Il visa le centre de la porte avec son portal gun et il tira. Une petit boule de lumière bleue sortit de l'arme et s'écrasa contre le cercle blanc de la porte des étoiles avant de créer un portail prenant tout l'intérieur du cercle.

-Le portail est ouvert mademoiselle, vous pouvez passer, me dit le robot en faisant une révérence.

J'avance vers le portail. Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, je me tourne vers Vincent et je lui dis:

-On se revoit de l'autre côté.

J'entre dans le portail. En à peine une seconde je me retrouve déjà de l'autre côté. Mais en même temps, la différence de direction entre l'entrer et la sortie du portail me fait subir une rotation soudaine de 90 degré, ce qui m'étourdit légèrement. Après avoir retrouvé mes esprit, je m'avance vers une statue et je m'adosse contre elle, en regardant les gens venir et partir via les 6 portails. En très peu de temps, je fus rejoint par Vincent. Nous sortîmes donc du bâtiment et nous vîmes pour la première fois cet incroyable lieu.

-Vincent, Bienvenue au Centre Nintendo.

Lorsqu'on sort du bâtiment principal, on est tout de suite ébahi par la beauté des lieux. Toute la Place Central a été pavé et de chaque côté de celle-ci, ce dresse des centaines d'étrange colonne de marbre carré et plié à 60 degré sur le dessus et très bien espacé les unes des autres. Quelque unes des colonnes ont été modifié afin de crée des entrer assez joli pour les 18 fan-club (Il était supposé y en avoir 19 mais suite à des complications durant les travaux ils en ont supprimé un et annexer a un fanclub proche de celui-ci). Au centre de la place, ce trouve une fontaine a trois étage représentant divers élément de la série de jeu-vidéo ''Mario Bros'', elle aussi entourer de colonne mais plus petite.

-C'est magnifique! M'exclamai-je

-Ça, tu peux le dire. Approuva Vincent.

Nous commençâmes à marcher, sans avoir de destination précise.

-Bon, alors on fait quoi? Demanda mon ami.

-Ça te dirait d'aller au ''Village Mii''? Lui demandais-je.

-D'accord

Nous nous rendîmes donc vers le village mii, rempli de restaurant, d'arcade, de pharmacie (autorisé seulement a ceux qui en ont besoin) et de boutique de toutes sortes, sans bien sur oubliez les quelques petites attractions des lieux comme la piste de karting. Bref, une place parfaite pour une fille aimant le magasinage, les jeux vidéo et le plaisir comme moi. Je marche dans les rues du village en allant à gauche et à droite et en regardant de temps en temps dans les vitrines des magasins tandis que Vincent marche derrière moi. Soudain, mon regard s'arrête devant une boutique de manga.

-Regarde! Dis-je a Vincent, ils ont des mangas de ''The legend of Zelda''!

-The legend of Zelda? S'interloqua-t-il, je croyais que tu étais fan de Kirby.

-Mais je le suis toujours, affirmai-je, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'aime une chose que je ne peux pas en aimer une autres. En fait, je suis comme Kirby: je ne me spécialise pas que dans une seule chose, mais bien dans plusieurs.

-Si tu le dit...mais en parlant de Kirby, on pourrait peut-être allez voir à quoi ressemble le fan-club. Suggéra-t-il.

-Bonne idée!

Nous marchâmes en direction du fan-club.

-Tout est vraiment magnifique ici! M'exclamais-je

-Tu a raison, approuva mon ami.

-Quand je pense que nous nous trouvons présentement dans une autre dimension! C'est difficile à croire.

-Mais pas dans n'importe qu'elle dimension, nous sommes dans celle de Super Smash Bros Brawl! Ajouta Vincent.

-Tu crois aux rumeurs?

-Non, et toi?

-Et bien, avouai-je, il est vrai que cet endroit ressemble beaucoup à l'île antique, mais d'un autres coté, si c'était vraiment le monde de Super Smash Bros Brawl, j'imagine que l'armée subspatial aurait déjà attaqué. Cela fait deux ans que cette endroit a été découvert et rien de suspect n'a été signalé. Donc selon moi, il ne s'agit que d'une pure coïncidence.

-Tu a sans doute raison.

-J'AI raison

Il me regarda de travers

-Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, nous irons à DreamLand! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous fûmes devant fan-club de l'adorable petite boule rose qu'est Kirby. Le bâtiment ressemble beaucoup au château du roi Dadidou, mais sans la muraille avec les 4 tourelles. Au-dessus de la porte le mot ''Kirby'' a été ajouté et écrit assez gros et de la même manière que dans les jeux et juste au-dessus du mot, on peut voir une étoile filante avec plein de petite étoile derrière la trainé de l'étoile principal et avec Kirby qui s'accroche sur elle comme si il s'agissait de l'étoile warp.

-C'est juste incroyable! S'écria Vincent.

-Mais ce n'est que l'extérieur du fan-club, lui rappelais-je, il reste encore à voir l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Sans hésiter, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du fan-club. C'était encore plus beau que je l'imaginais: Le hall est en réalité le village de Cappyville comme dans le dessins animé et fait en grandeur nature. Un arbre se trouve en plein centre de la pièce des entrées de maison ont été construite tout autour et chacune d'entre elle donne accès à une autres partie du fan-club. Juste au-dessus, on peut voir le deuxième étage qui n'est rien de plus qu'un balcon faisant le tour de la pièce et qui est assez large pour laisser passer 2 personnes côte à côte. Excité, nous commençâmes à explorer les lieux. Quand je vois tous ce qu'ils ont créé ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que Nintendo a vraiment pensez à tous quand ils ont créé ce fan-club: une arcade de jeu Kirby, un cybercafé, une bibliothèque, une boutique souvenir et même une salle de projection pour diffuser des épisodes de la série télévisé ''Kirby Right back at ya''! Après avoir tout vus, nous nous rendîmes au cybercafé. Je sors mon ordinateur portable de mon sac tandis que Vincent ouvre sa Nintendo 3DS. Je vais sur le site officiel du fan-club de kirby et je fouille un peu. Liste d'épisode, forum, wiki-Kirby, boutique virtuel et une galerie de fanart! Je devrais peut-être y soumettre mes dessins...

-Hey m-j! M'interpella mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Regarde ça! Dit-il en me montrant sa 3DS.

Je regarde l'écran de la console de jeux portatif. Je constate que lui aussi est sur le site du fan club et qu'il était en train de regarder les petites annonces. Je regarde brièvement l'écran sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait me montrer quand mon ce posa sur une annonce écrit dans un rectangle bleu foncé.

-Une saison 2 de ''Kirby Right back at ya''! M'exclamais-je

-Ouais.

-Je...je...je ne sais pas quoi dire! Je suis à la fois excité et confuse.

-C'est normal, me rassura-t-il, moi aussi j'étais sous le choc la première fois que j'ai vu cette annonce.

-Mais en quoi va consister la saison? Lui demandais-je, Enemy est mort alors je ne vois pas qu'elle autres menace il pourrait y avoir.

-Aucune idée. Le premier épisode va sortir demain alors c'est demain qu'on va le savoir.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est déjà 16h00! Wow, c'est vrai que le temps passe vite lorsqu'on s'amuse. Si je veux tenir ma promesse de rentrer à 16h30 on a intérêt à partir tout de suite.

-Vince, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

-Déjà?

-Oui.

Je range mon ordinateur portable, nous sortîmes du fan-club et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment principal, pour ensuite se diriger vers les portails.

-Euh c'est lequel que l'on doit prendre déjà? Me demanda Vincent.

-Le Premier, celui de l'Amérique du nord.

-Mais c'est la quelle la première? Râla-t-il, il se ressemble tous!

Je lui pointe la porte des étoiles avec le chiffre 1 placé juste au-dessus de manière très visible.

-Tu disais?

-...

-Aller arrête de bouder et prépare toi, c'est bientôt notre tour.

Nous traversâmes de nouveau le portail pour revenir à la boutique de jeux vidéo du centre commercial. Nous sortîmes du magasin et Vincent continua sa route pour rentrer chez lui. Après avoir fait quelque mètre, il se tourna vers ma direction et il me dit:

-M-J! N'oublie pas tes dessins pour demain d'accord?

-Non je n'oublierais pas! Répondis-je

Et il continua son chemin. Me laissant seule devant un magasin de jeux vidéo.


	3. Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle aventure

Chapitre 2

**Une nouvelle aventure**

Je suis revenue au Centre Nintendo et je me repose contre un arbre de l'immense forêt du centre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'étrange rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière: j'étais dans une prairie verdoyante, paisible et ensoleillé. L'endroit me rappelait beaucoup DreamLand. Soudain, une étoile filante était passée juste devant moi et d'un seul coup, l'endroit paisible dans lequel je me retrouvais avait été changé en un lieu où régnaient la mort et la désolation. Une silhouette était apparue dans le ciel, suivi du rire malsain d'Enemy. Cette silhouette...je n'arrivais pas à dire s'il s'agissait d'Enemy ou de Magalor Soul mais elle était terrifiante. Je voulais fuir mais mes jambes étaient figées sur place. La silhouette avait tendu sa main pour pouvoir m'attraper.

-NON! Avais-je hurlé en plaçant mes bras de manière à me défendre.

Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de me saisir, la silhouette disparue dans un cri d'agonie. Je regardais autour de moi, terrifiée et cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait. Puis, une voix grave parvint à mes oreilles.

-Réunis l'épée, le feu, la lumière, la neige et le marteau pour que s'ouvre à toi les portes du paradis. Que la puissance des étoiles sois tienne et te guide vers ta destinée...

C'est alors que l'étoile filante revint et elle fonça sur moi, ce qui mit fin à mon rêve. Je reste assis contre l'arbre et je pense à ce rêve. Quel est le lien entre ces 5 éléments? Quel destinée et...depuis quand les étoiles sont puissante? Je continue à réfléchir quand soudain...

-BOUH!

Je sursaute en poussant un petit cri et je me cogne la tête contre l'arbre.

-AÏE!

-Oups, désolé m-j, est ce que ça va? Me demanda une voix familière.

-Vince, ne refais plus jamais ça! Grognais-je.

-D'accord.

Petit moment de silence.

-Est-ce que tu as apporté tes dessins? Demanda Vincent.

-Bien sûr!

J'ouvre mon sac et je sors mon cartable noir pour ensuite le passer à Vincent. Il ouvrit mon cartable et il commença à le feuilleter.

-Tes dessins sont vraiment bien fait. Me complimenta Vincent.

-Merci.

Ce cartable est une de mes grandes fiertés. Il regroupe tous les dessins que j'ai réalisés sur Kirby. Que ce soit les ennemis, les personnages, les transformations de kirby ou juste Kirby, j'ai tout dessiné.

-M-j, je ne trouve pas le dessin de Landia. Se lamenta Vincent.

-Regarde dans la pochette de droite. Lui dis-je.

Il suivi mon conseil et il sortit mon dessin du dragon a 4 têtes, Landia.

-Wow il est très bien réussi!

-Merci.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour arriver à d'aussi beau résultat.

-C'est simple, je prends une image et je la copie à la main.

Bon c'est vrai que ça serait encore plus incroyable si j'y arriverais sans avoir besoin de modèle mais bon, on n'est pas tous parfait. Je fouille dans mon sac et je sors une petite pochette en tissus rose.

-Regarde ça, dis-je à Vincent en lui tendant la pochette.

Il replaça mon dessin dans sa pochette, il ferma mon cartable, le posa au sol et il prit la pochette rose. Il l'ouvrit et il en sortit des étoiles similaires aux étoiles donnant des pouvoirs à kirby.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça? Me demanda Vincent, étonné.

-Oui, répondis-je.

- Elles sont magnifiques!

-Merci. Je les ai tous faites.

-Même les supers habilités?

-Je ne l'ai est pas encore faites.

-Dommage.

Il replaça les étoiles dans leur pochette et il me la redonna.

-Au fait, me dit-il, tu sais ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui?

-Euh non.

-Devine.

Je réfléchi. Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Ah, je sais!

-Le premier épisode de la saison 2 de ''Kirby Right Back At Ya''!

-Bonne réponse!

-Il est déjà sorti?

-Non, il vient juste de sortir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'écouter.

-C'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

Il alluma sa Nintendo 3DS et nous commençâmes à regarder l'épisode. Tout commence dans le château du roi Dadidou. Celui-ci fait des allez retour dans la salle du trône tandis que son serviteur, Escargoon, le regarde d'un air inquiet.

-Sir, je crois qu'il serait préférable de vous calmez un peu. Conseilla Escargoon.

Le roi le regarda et il fonça sur lui puis, il le secoua violemment en hurlant:

-COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE CETTE SATANÉ BOULE DE GOMME EST ENCORE EN VIE!

Il lâcha escargoon et il ajouta:

-JE VEUX DES MONSTRES!

Il partit un peu plus loin.

-Votre majesté, dois-je vous rappeler que Kirby a anéanti les entreprise Nightmare? De ce fait, il vous est impossible de vous procurer des monstres.

Soudain, le système de téléchargement s'activa tout seul. Deux écrans de télévision sortirent des murs entre le trône et le Customer (celui qui apparait toujours dans l'écran et qui vend des monstres au roi. Il n'a pas de véritable nom alors je l'appelle ainsi) apparu sur l'écran de gauche. Attendez une minute...le Customer!?

-Bien le bonjour votre majesté. Dit le Customer, cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas?

Le générique d'introduction commença. Le Customer est encore en vie? Mais cela ne fait aucun sens! Et si lui est encore en vie, ça veut dire que...Enemy est encore vivant! Nintendo aurait pu faire l'effort de créer un nouveau méchant au lieu de briser la logique en ressuscitant Enemy. Bref, au lieu de m'indigner, je ferais mieux de continuer à écouter l'épisode. Après le générique d'introduction. Nous fûmes de retour à la salle du trône avec le Roi Dadidou, Escargoon et le Customer derrière l'écran de télévision.

-Vous? Mais comment est-ce possible? S'étonna Escargoon, vous avez pourtant été détruit dans l'explosion de votre quartier général et...

Le roi Dadidou le fit taire en lui assenant un coup de poing sur la tête.

-Tais-toi! Cria Dadidou.

-La raison de mon retour n'est pas importante. Dit le Customer. En revanche, il nous fait plaisir de vous annoncer que les entreprises Nightmare reprennent du service et que nous avons de nouveau monstre à notre disposition.

-Parfait! Alors envoyer moi un monstre tout de suite! Ordonna le roi.

-Tout de suite votre majesté. Dit le Customer.

Le système de téléchargement commença à télécharger un monstre. Après quelque minute, le téléchargement fut terminer, dévoilant ainsi une...lampe magique? Le roi Dadidou s'approcha et prit l'objet dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie? J'ai demandé un monstre, pas un bibelot! Se fâcha-t-il.

-Mais il s'agit bel et bien d'un monstre votre majesté, affirma le Customer, frottez la lampe et vous verrez.

Le roi frotta la lampe. Celle-ci ce mît alors à bouger frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que quelque chose en sorte. Cette chose s'avéra être en réalité un génie bleu, sans nez et sans bouche, avec un corps ressemblant à une quilles, un turban avec une améthyste et une plume rouge jaune, une veste rouge avec des motifs jaune, des pantalons vert avec une ceinture mauve et des gants blanc avec des bracelets d'or en guise de main (séparer du corps).

-Je vous présente Monsieur Raddjah. Dit le Customer

-Il n'a pas l'air très agressif. Constata le roi.

-Ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence, donner lui n'importe qu'elle ordre et il le fera.

-N'importe qu'elle ordre n'est-ce pas? Fit le roi en souriant malicieusement.

Le roi Dadidou pointa escargoon.

-Monsieur Raddjah, attaque-le! Ordonna le roi.

-QUOI?! Fit Escargoon.

Monsieur Raddjah se rapprocha d'Escargoon et il l'électrocuta en faisant sortir des éclairs de ses mains.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Dit Dadidou.

Il monta dans sa voiture de luxe blanche et il partit en direction du village pour semer la pagaille avec son nouveau monstre. Kirby, Tiff, et Tuff, furent informer des agissements du roi et ils partirent en direction du village. Le combat opposant Kirby contre Monsieur Raddjah commence. Comme d'habitude Kirby se fait massacrer par le monstre au début mais après, il aspire une bombe lancé par le génie et il devient ''kirby bombe''. Et Ensuite pour l'aider, Tiff appelas l'étoile Warp et Kirby monte sur l'étoile Warp prenant ainsi l'avanta...

-Grrr encore cette satané étoile Warp! Grommela Escargoon.

-Raddjah! Envoie-moi cette étoile dans une autre dimension!

Monsieur Raddjah ce concentra et en un claquement de doigt, l'étoile Warp disparu, au grand étonnement de tous. Kirby, qui était sur l'étoile et qui était dans les airs. Tomba sur le sol et perdit sa transformation ''kirby bombe''.

-Il a fait disparaître l'étoile Warp! S'écria Tuff.

-Oh non! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire! Paniqua Tiff.

-Ha ha ha, la partie est terminé, cria le roi, Raddjah anéanti Kirby.

Monsieur Raddjah prépara une nouvelle attaque et...l'écran de la Nintendo 3DS devint noir.

-Euh Vincent, qu'est ce qui ce passe? Lui demandais-je

Il inspecta ça console portable.

-Oh non! Les batteries sont mortes!

-T'est sérieux!

-Oui.

-Génial, on ne va pas pouvoir savoir la fin de l'épisode. Soupirais-je

-Désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassurais-je, je regarderai la fin tout à l'heure sur mon téléphone cellulaire.

Moment de silence.

-Bon, moi je vais aller au fan-club pour recharger ma Nintendo 3DS. Me dit-il

-D'accord, a la prochaine.

-A la prochaine.

Il partit et je reste allonger contre l'arbre. Je pose mes sur le sol et je sens qu'il y a quelque 'chose sous ma main gauche. Je m'empare de la chose et je vois qu'il s'agit d'une réplique de l'étoile Warp.

-Oh comme c'est mignon. M'exclamais-je joyeusement.

Je décide de la garder et je la mets dans une des pochettes de mon sac. Je me repose encore quelque instant puis, je décide de continuer regarder l'épisode. Où étions nous rendu? Ah oui, Raddjah prépara une nouvelle attaque et il la lança sur Kirby. Mais heureusement pour lui, Meta Knight le protégea. Ensuite Kirby aspira une des attaques de Raddjah et il se transforma en ''kirby apocalypse''. Il créa une immense explosion qui détruisit Monsieur Raddjah et sa lampe. Kirby redevint normal et tous les sorts lancés par Raddjah disparurent.

-Regarde Tiff, tous les sorts lancés par le monstre sont en train de disparaître. Dit Tuff a sa sœur.

-Tu as raison. Dit Tiff, allons voir Kabu pour s'assurer que l'étoile Warp est revenue.

Ils allèrent au Kabu Canyon, entrèrent dans le temple situé juste en dessous du grand sage de pierre Kabu et ils constatèrent que l'étoile Warp n'est pas sur sa stèle. Puis arriva le générique de fin.

-Et bien, quel drôle d'épisode.

Je ferme mon téléphone et je le range dans mon sac. Je me lève et je décide de rejoindre Vincent quand une étrange lumière commence à émaner de mon sac. Je regarde de plus près et je constate qu'il s'agit de la réplique de la Warp star. Je la sors de mon sac et je la tiens dans ma main. L'étoile ce met à briller de plus en plus jusqu'à en devenir aveuglant.

-Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui ce passe?!

La lumière que l'étoile est si intense que je dois fermer les yeux. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lâcher l'étoile, la lumière cessa. Même si je suis encore aveuglé, je réussi quand même à ouvrir mes yeux, mais de pas beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que tout autour de moi à changer car tout ce que j'arrive à voir c'est du bleu très foncé avec plein de minuscule point blanc. Je lève la tête et tout ce que j'arrive à voir c'est ma main gauche, accroché à quelque chose de jaune. Soudain la chose partit dans une direction et je fus emporter avec elle, comme si je m'étais accroché à une fusé en marche. Je pris pendant un bon bout de temps une direction en ligne droite quand soudain, je senti de la chose jaune commençais à prendre une descente en diagonale. Je descendis ainsi pendant quelque minute avant que sentir à nouveau que la chose reprenait une trajectoire droite. Après quelque seconde, la chose jaune arrêta sa course folle et son arrêt brutal me fit perdre prise. Je fais une chute de moins d'un mètre, mais ma tête frappa violemment le sol durant ma mini chute. Je reste allongé sur le sol de pendant quelque seconde avant de perdre connaissance.


	4. Chapitre 3: DreamLand

Chapitre 3

**DreamLand**

_Pendant ce temps, dans un monde inconnu, une longue et luxueuse voiture blanche roule dans la nuit, dans ce qui semble être un canyon. Deux personnes sont à bord du véhicule._

_-Escargoon, sommes-nous vraiment obligé de nous rendre là-bas? Demanda le passager en baillant. _

_-Tout à fait votre majesté! Répondit le conducteur, selon mes calcul, cette comète lumineuse c'est dirigé vers Kabu. Ce qui signifie une seul chose: l'étoile Warp est de retour._

_-Alors dépêche-toi de nous amener vers Kabu afin d'empêcher Kirby de posséder à nouveau cette étoile! Cria le passager._

_La voiture roula encore quelque mètre avant de s'arrêter devant une immense statue de pierre munit d'un visage, dont le nom est Kabu. Le roi et le conducteur descendirent du véhicule. _

_-La flamme est éteinte, nous allons pouvoir entrer. Dit le roi, allez-suis moi Escargoon. _

_-Tout de suite votre majesté._

_Ils regardèrent à travers le rectangle menant au temple situé juste en dessous de Kabu, sans entrer à l'intérieur. _

_-Je ne vois aucune étoile, et toi Escargoon?_

_-Moi non plus, répondit Escargoon. Pourtant mes calcul me disait que..._

_-Dans ce cas retournons au château. Coupa sèchement le roi en retournant dans sa voiture._

_-Tout de suite votre majesté, dit Escargoon. _

_Il remonta dans le véhicule et ils partirent en direction du château. Mais entretemps, à l'intérieur du temple, une petite fille au teint beige, accompagnée de son petit frère et d'un boule rose, étaient cacher en dessous des escaliers du temple et il avait écouté la conversation du roi et de son acolyte. _

_-Enfin, ils sont partis. Dit la fille, soulagée._

_-Heureusement que nous sommes arrivé plus tôt, sinon, ils se seraient emparé de l'étoile Warp. Déclara le garçon._

_-Tu a raison, répondit sa soeur et tenant l'étoile Warp dans sa main. _

_Elle se leva et elle déposa l'étoile Warp sur sa stèle._

_-Vient Tuff, nous allons rentrer au château. Dit la fille à son frère._

_-Mais attend Tiff! Dit Tuff, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle?_

_Il pointa une jeune fille allongé au sol. Lorsque qu'ils avaient vu une étrange lueur dans le ciel, Tiff, Tuff et la boule rose c'étaient diriger vers le temple. A leur arrivé, non seulement ils virent que l'étoile Warp était revenue, mais ils virent aussi une jeune fille étendu sur le sol, non loin de la stèle de l'étoile Warp. Elle était aussi grande que le roi, ses cheveux brun lui arrivait au épaule et elle portait des jeans foncé, un haut bleu clair, des sandales brune noisette, une montre noir sur le poignet gauche et un sac a bandoulière noir et bleu. _

_-On ne peut pas la laisser ici! S'exclama Tuff._

_-Tu as raison. Emmenons-la chez le docteur Yabui! _

_-Bonne idée!_

_Ils tentèrent de soulever la jeune fille, mais sans succès._

_-Elle est beaucoup trop lourde! Se plaignit Tuff._

_-Alors dans ce cas utilisons l'étoile Warp pour la transporter! Proposa Tiff._

_Tiff ce tourna vers la boule rose et elle lui demanda:_

_-Tu veux bien nous aider à l'emmener, Kirby?_

_-Poyo! _

_L'étoile Warp grossi et Kirby monta dessus. Il se posa au sol et il attendit que ses deux amis posent la jeune fille sur l'étoile Warp avant de s'envoler. Après avoir déposé l'inconnue chez le docteur Yabui, ils retournèrent chez eux et le lendemain matin, ils retournèrent voir le docteur pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de la fille. Alors que celle-ci est étendu sur un table d'examen, Tiff et Tuff parle au docteur et Kirby s'amuse a sautillé autour du sac de la fille, sous la supervision des deux serviteurs de la famille Tiff et Tuff: Fololo et Falala._

_-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Tiff au Docteur._

_-Elle va bien. Elle est inconsciente mais elle n'a aucune blessure grave._

_-Voilà qui est rassurant. S'exclama Tiff._

_-Mais je me demande comment cette fille a pu ce retrouver là-bas. Se demanda Tuff._

_-Moi aussi je le demande. Acquiesça Tiff, je trouve cela vraiment bizarre._

_Tout à coup, ils entendirent de faible gémissement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et ils virent que la jeune fille commençait à reprendre connaissance._

_-Ah ma tête...gémit-elle, ah ça fait encore plus mal que tantôt._

_Les yeux faiblement ouvert, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle._

_-Hm? Mais où est-ce que je suis? Demanda la fille._

_Fololo et Falala se placèrent devant elle._

_-Tu es à DreamLand! Répondit Falala._

_-A DreamLand? Mais non c'est impossible puisque cet endroit n'existe p..._

_Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et lorsqu'elle vit Falala, elle hurla et elle tomba en bas de la table d'examen._

Je tombe de l'endroit où j'étais allongée.

-Aïe.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demande une voix qui m'est familière.

Je me retourne et je vois Tiff qui est juste devant moi...ma chute ma fait mal donc il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve. Mais si ce n'est pas un rêve alors...BORDEL DE MERDE POURQUOI EST CE QUE TIFF, TUFF, FOLOLO, FALALA ET LE DOCTEUR YABUI SONT DEVANT MOI! JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN DE CE QUI SE PASSE! EST-CE QUE JE DÉLIRE OU QUOI?!

-Oui, oui, ça va...balbutiais-je.

Puis confuse, je demande:

-Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment à DreamLand?

-Mais bien sûr! Répondit Tuff.

-Mais...mais...comment est-ce possible? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas. Me dit Tiff, ont ta retrouver inconsciente dans le temple de Kabu tout près de la stèle de l'étoile Warp.

La stèle de l'étoile Warp?

-Et est-ce que l'étoile ce trouvait sur la stèle? Demandais-je.

-Oui, me répondit Tiff, c'est une étrange coïncidence: d'abord l'étoile Warp revient et au même moment on te trouve à l'intérieur du temple.

Je viens de comprendre ce qui m'est arrivée.

-Oh mon dieu, murmurais-je, les sortilèges de monsieur Raddjah était puissant à ce point?

-Hein? S'étonna Tiff, tu connaissais ce monstre?

Je place mes mains devant ma bouche. Merde...j'ai trop parlé. Tiff me regarder d'un air méfiant et elle me demande sèchement.

-Est-ce que tu travailles pour les entreprises Nightmare?

-Quoi? Non, non pas du tout!

-Est-ce que tu travailles pour le roi?

-Hein? Bien sûr que non! Jamais je ne travaillerais pour le roi Da...

Je me tais immédiatement. Et merde je viens de m'enfoncer encore plus...au secours!

-Alors comment se fait-il que tu connaisses son nom? Me demanda Tiff.

-Je...je peux tout expliquer, paniquais-je, mais peut tu me laisser respirer 5 secondes s'il-te-plait?

Elle ce recula en me regardant toujours de manière méfiante. Je prends une grande respiration et je m'explique.

-Mon nom est Marie-Jeanne, et je viens d'un autre monde...ou si vous préférez, d'une autre dimension.

-Hein? S'interloqua Tiff, mais comment est-ce possible?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je pris une autre grande respiration et j'ajoute:

-Là d'où je viens, Kirby est célèbre. Beaucoup de gens l'adorent, mais personne ne savait que son monde existait réellement.

-Mais cela ne fait aucun sens! S'exclama Tiff

-Ouais, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez Kirby si pour vous il n'existe pas? Ajouta Tuff.

-Car pour nous ce n'est qu'un héros de jeu vidéo: il existe via les jeux que nous avons créé mais sans imaginer que le héros que nous pensions avoir créé existe réellement. Un peu comme les personnages dans un roman.

-Je comprends, mais alors comment se fait-il que tu sois dans notre monde? Me demanda Tiff.

-Je crois avoir trouvé une explication: chez moi, il y a une série télévisé qui a été faites sur Kirby et elle se nomme ''Kirby Right Back At Ya''. C'est dans cette série que j'ai connu ce monde. I ans des personnes de mon monde on trouver une nouvelle dimension et ils y ont installé un centre touristique.

-Mais en quoi cela nous explique comment tu t'es retrouvé ici?

-Tu comprendras où je veux en venir. Bon, comme je disais, après que le centre fut ouvert officiellement, de nombreuse rumeur circulèrent comme quoi cette dimension serais celle du jeu ''Super Smash Bros Brawl'', dans lequel se retrouve plusieurs personnage de jeu vidéo dont Kirby. Hier, ont avait annoncé la saison deux de ''Kirby Right Back at Ya'' et aujourd'hui, avec mon ami, nous avions regardé le premier épisode...

-Qui se trouve à être l'affrontement avec Raddjah c'est bien ça? Me demanda Tiff.

-Exactement! Tiff, est-ce que tu te souviens des paroles du roi lorsque la Warp star est arrivé?

-Oui, il a ordonné à son monstre d'envoyer l'étoile Warp dans...une autre dimension!

-Et il semblerait que le monstre ai fait exactement ce que le roi lui a ordonné en envoyant l'étoile dans le monde dans lequel je me trouvais, étant donné le lien qui unis ce monde au votre. Plus tard j'ai trouvé l'étoile et je l'ai gardé, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique et lorsque que tous les sortilèges de Raddjah furent détruit...

-L'étoile Warp est retourné dans son monde d'origine...

-En emportant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité, c'est-à-dire moi.

-Voilà qui explique tout! S'exclama Tiff.

Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies: les mondes des jeux-vidéo sont réels! Mais cela ne m'avance pas à grand-chose, je suis coincée a DreamLand, sans aucun moyen de retourner sur la terre ou au Centre Nintendo. Désespérée, je prends ma tête entre mes mains.

-Et me voilà ici, sans aucun moyen de pouvoir rentrer chez moi...

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Tiff me rassura:

-Allons ne fait pas cette tête, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un moyen de te ramener de là ou tu viens.

Je relève la tête et je regarde Tiff.

-Tu...tu en est certaine? Demandais-je.

-Mais oui! Me répondit-elle joyeusement.

-En attendant, nous pourrons te faire visiter DreamLand! Me dit Tuff.

-Se serais un plaisir pour moi! M'exclamais-je.

-Bon, je sais que tu nous connais déjà mais je vais quand même faire les présentations: je m'appelle Tiff!

-Et moi je suis son frère, Tuff!

-Et nous nous sommes les serviteurs de la famille du ministre du roi, Fololo...

-Et Falala!

-Et moi c'est Marie-Jeanne, cela me fait énormément plaisir de vous rencontrer. Me présentais-je en souriant.

Soudain, une petite boule rose surgit derrière Tuff et elle se mit à me regarder.

-Et lui c'est Kirby. Me présenta Tuff.

-Kirby...

Kirby penche la tête et il me regarde d'un air interloqué. Tuff me pointa et il dit à Kirby:

-Kirby je te présente Marie-Jeanne, c'est notre nouvelle amie.

Je m'avance et je m'agenouille devant lui en disant:

-Sache que c'est un honneur pour moi de te rencontrer, Kirby.

-Poyo!

Il me regarde en souriant. Je le regarde encore quelque seconde avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Puis je lui fais un énorme câlin en m'écriant:

-Oh mon dieu tu es encore plus mignon en vrai!

Tout le monde autour me regarde serrer Kirby dans mes bras avec un air surpris et confus. Puis Tuff s'exclama:

-Hey Kirby, on dirait que tu t'es trouvé une admiratrice.

Ils se mirent à rire. Plus tard, nous marchâmes tous les 6 dans Cappyville. Je regarde autour de moi avec émerveillement. C'est comme si je marchais dans le hall du fan-club de Kirby mais en plus...vrai!

-Alors c'est donc ça Cappyville...dis-je.

-Ouais, me répondit Tuff, mais je croyais que tu connaissais déjà cette endroit.

-Bien sûr! Mais tu comprends que c'est la première fois que je la visite réellement.

Tous les habitants autour de nous me regardent bizarrement. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas à tous les jours que des étranger débarque dans leur ville, nous continuâmes d'avancer jusqu'au centre de la ville, c'est-à-dire, là où il y a l'arbre et je constate que le maire Len et que le Chef Bookem sont présent. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à eux. Je remarque avec amusement que je suis plus grande qu'eux.

-Oh, bien le bonjour Tiff. Salua le maire.

Il se tourne vers moi.

-Tient, un nouveau visage. S'exclama-t-il, À qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Je m'appelle Marie-Jeanne, me présentais-je, enchantée de vous rencontrer...maire Len?

-Ça alors vous connaissez mon nom! S'exclama-t-il, comment avez-vous fait?

-Et bien, disons que je sais beaucoup de chose sur ce monde. Répondis-je amusée.

-Elle vient d'un autre monde. Et de là où elle vient beaucoup de gens connaisse DreamLand. Dit Tiff

-Vraiment? Comme c'est fascinant! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Cappyville mademoiselle, me dit le maire.

-Merci.

Tiff et Tuff m'emmenèrent par la suite au restaurant de Kawasaki. Pendant que nous attendons notre repas, mes nouveaux amis me posent plusieurs questions.

-Mais au fait, si tu connais notre monde, alors ça veut dire que tu es au courant de tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis l'arrivée de Kirby? Déduis Tuff

-Exactement! Répondis-je.

-Mais je dois admettre que je suis encore septique, avoua Tiff, comment pourrait tu connaitre tout le monde et tout ce qui s'est passée ici?

-Si tu veux des preuves, je peux t'en donner. Lui dis-je.

Je prends mon sac et je sors mon cartable. Je le pose sur la table et je l'ouvre au page consacré au dessin du dessin animé ''Kirby Right Back At Ya''. Il regarde mes dessins.

-Mais...mais...c'est moi! S'exclama Tiff, et là il y a Blocky et ensuite...

-Là Tiff regarde! C'est Knuckle Joe! Dit Tuff.

-Tien, qui est-ce? Me demanda Fololo en me pointant un personnage rond et violet.

-Lui, et bien...c'est votre forme originelle: Fofa!

-Hein?! S'exclama tout le monde.

-Tu savais qu'elle était leur forme originelle! S'exclama Tiff.

-Oui, dis-je, maintenant est-ce que tu me crois?

-Oui.

-Attention j'arrive! Cria une voix derrière nous.

Je range mon cartable dans mon sac et je vois le chef cuisiner Kawasaki arriver vers nous avec des plats. Il les dépose devant nous.

-J'espère que ma cuisine vous plaira, me dit-il.

Je prends les baguettes et je goûte au plat de ramen que j'ai commandé.

-C'est délicieux! M'exclamais-je, finalement la nourriture de votre restaurant n'est pas si mauvaise qu'on le dit.

Je tourne la tête et je vois qu'il a pris un air triste. Je crois bien que sans le vouloir, je l'ai vexé...

-Oh désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça méchamment. M'excusais-je.

-Oh ce n'est rien, me rassura-t-il, je suis content de voir que ma cuisine vous plaise.

Nous commençâmes à manger. Au bout d'un moment, je décide de regarder ma montre. L'heure n'a presque pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai regardé!

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demanda Tiff.

-C'est bizarre, ma montre ne fonctionne plus...

Je la détache de mon poignet et je la regarde attentivement. Les chiffres et les dates son afficher mais rien ne bouge. Même les seconde ne bouge pas! Je pousse un soupir et je la range dans mon sac.

-Bon tant pis, je la ferai réparer quand je serais de retour chez moi.

Nous continuâmes notre repas. Puis ensuite, nous sortîmes du restaurant et nous nous rendîmes de nouveau à la place centrale. Tous les habitants ce sont réunis autour de moi et il regarde tout ce que j'ai dessiné dans mon cartable.

-C'est incroyable! S'exclama le maire, c'est comme si je regardais des images du passé!

-Ouais mais quand j'y pense, ce n'est pas tous les habitants de Cappyville qui sont dessiné dans ce cartable. Dit Tuff.

-Il a raison, pourquoi je ne suis pas là moi? Demanda un habitant.

-Moi aussi je n'y suis pas!

-Moi aussi!

-Du calme, j'ai dit que je connaissais beaucoup de chose sur ce monde mais je n'ai jamais dit que je connaissais ce monde a 100%! M'expliquais-je.

-Tient qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda le Chef Bookem en tenant une feuille de papier dans ses mains. Pourtant je nous n'avons jamais vu ce monstre.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il? Demanda Tiff.

-Il semblerait qu'il s'agit d'un dragon à quatre têtes.

-Landia!?

Je me précipite vers le Chef Bookem et je prends le dessin. Il s'agit bel et bien de mon dessin de Landia.

-Mais comment l'avez-vous prit? Il n'est même pas dans les pages!

-Il y avait un morceau de papier qui dépassait du cartable, alors je l'ai retiré pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Arg. Vincent ne l'a même pas rangé comme il faut!

Je me tourne vers le maire.

-Pourriez-vous me redonnez mon cartable un instant, s'il-vous-plait?

-Mais bien sûr! Après tout il vous appartient!

-Merci.

Il me donne mon cartable, je l'ouvre à la toute fin et je range mon dessin dans sa pochette.

-Landia? Est-ce que c'est un monstre des entreprises Nightmare? Demanda Tuff.

-Non, il n'appartient pas aux entreprises Nightmare. C'est l'avant-dernier boss du jeu ''Kirby's return to DreamLand''.

-Des jeux sur Kirby? S'étonna le maire.

-Oui, c'est comme ça que nous connaissons Kirby: C'est un héros de jeu vidéo.

Je me penche vers Kirby.

-Un héro de jeu vidéo très mignon.

Soudain, j'entends au loin ce qui semble être le bruit d'une voiture en marche. Puisqu'il n'y a que deux voiture a DreamLand, je déduis que celle qui approche de nous et celle du roi Dadidou. Je range immédiatement mon cartable dans mon sac et je me recule pour ne pas me faire voir. La voiture du roi s'arrêta devant nous.

-Ceci est un avertissement! Cessez immédiatement ce rassemblement et disperser vous! Ordonna le roi.

-Hey, on a rien fait de mal! Protesta Tiff.

-Ella à raison on ne fait que parler! Acquiesça Tuff.

-On dirait bien qu'il ne se montre pas coopératif. Constata Escargoon.

-Dans ce cas donnons-leur une petite leçon, dit Dadidou. Waddle Dee, à l'attaque

Des Waddle Dee armé de lance s'avancèrent et ils menacèrent les Cappenois avec leur arme. Les habitants commencèrent alors à se disperser, ce qui m'offre de moins en moins de camouflage. Finalement, le regard du roi ce posa sur moi. Il me regarda de travers et il me demanda sèchement:

-Qui est tu toi?

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question! Rétorquais-je bêtement.

-Quelle insolence! S'offusqua Escargoon, vous êtes en présence du roi de DreamLand, le roi Dadidou.

Je pris un air pensif.

-Dadidou hein? Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ça quelque part...ah oui je me souviens! Le grand et majestueux roi de DreamLand qui a essayer a mainte reprise d'éliminer un guerrier de l'espace du nom de Kirby et ce sans aucun succès. Comme c'est pitoyable!

Je regarde le roi Dadidou. Son visage affiche une expression très colérique. Il faut croire que je l'ai mis très en colère.

-Comment peux-tu dire de telle chose sur le roi! S'offusqua de nouveau Escargoon.

-C'est simple, c'est la vérité!

-Et comment en est tu certaines?

-Je sais beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne le pense, frimais-je

-Vraiment? J'ai du mal à le croire venant d'une étrangère.

-Mais puisque que c'est vrai! Affirma Tuff, même qu'elle vient d'un autre m...

Tiff mit rapidement sa main devant la bouche de son frère avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Elle me regarda et elle vit mon expression paniquée et soulagée. Si Tiff n'était pas intervenue, mon secret aurais été découvert par la pire personne qui existe, le roi. Malheureusement, les propos de Tuff intriguèrent le roi qui se mit alors à me regarder d'un air malicieux.

-On dirait bien que tu nous cache quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? me dit le roi.

Je recule d'un pas et je garde le silence. Les Waddle Dee se rassemblèrent alors autour de moi et ils pointent leur lance vers moi.

-Maintenant tu vas nous dire qui tu es et d'où tu viens.

Je garde le silence pendant quelque seconde avant de répliquer:

-Mon identité et l'endroit où je proviens n'est pas de vos affaires!

Les pointes de leur lance se rapprochèrent de moi. Ce qui me fit paniquer. Puis au bout d'un moment je me mis à regarder les Waddle Dee. Prenant mon courage à deux main, je pris la lance qui se tenant juste devant moi et je la soulève ainsi que le Waddle Dee qui tenait l'arme. Le Waddle Dee bouge ces petits pieds dans tous les sens afin de pouvoir retourner au sol.

-C'est ça votre armé? Ils ne sont pas très menaçants. Critiquais-je.

Je prends le Waddle Dee dans mes bras et je laisse tomber la lance par terre, ce qui fit reculer les autres Waddle Dee.

-En plus regarder les! Ils sont trop mignons!

Je regarde le Waddle Dee que je tiens dans mes bras. Il me regarde lui aussi et je constate que ses yeux brillent. Est-ce que c'est un des signes qui montrent que quelqu'un est amoureux? Après un moment, je le pose au sol et je regarde le roi.

-Honnêtement, il va en falloir plus que ça pour m'impressionnée.

Je pousse un petit rire. Je regarde à nouveau du roi. Il est encore plus en colère! Il descend de la voiture et il sortit son marteau. Je recule de peur. Un seul coup de son marteau suffit pour me briser les os.

-On fait moins la maligne à ce que je vois. Me dit le roi.

Le roi se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, jusqu'à ce que Kirby et les autres lui bloque le passage.

-Écartez-vous de mon chemin! Cria Dadidou

-Non! Nous ne te laisserons pas faire du mal à notre amie! Dit Tiff

Le roi ce mit à grogner. Escargoon descendit à son tour du véhicule et il chuchota à l'oreille du roi Dadidou.

-Ouais...pas mal. Dit le roi.

Escargoon et Dadidou remontèrent dans leur véhicule.

-La prochaine fois tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. Me dit le roi.

La voiture démarra et ils partirent, suivi de leur armé de Waddle Dee. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo et Falala s'approche de moi.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Tiff.

-Oui, merci de m'avoir protégé.

-C'est la moindre des choses! Dit Falala.

Tuff me prend par le bras.

-Allez viens, on va te faire visiter DreamLand!

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, ils me firent découvrir DreamLand. J'ai vu des lieux, rencontrer des gens et même tisser des liens avec eux. Même que pendant la journée, le maire Len pris une photo de moi avec Kirby, Tiff et Tuff. Le soir, les enfants installèrent une tente près de la maison de Kirby pour la nuit. Pendant que tout le monde dors, Je m'adosse contre un arbre et je regarde le ciel. Je suis heureuse d'être ici mais...j'aimerais bien trouver le moyen de retourner chez moi...

-Alors comme ça tu viens d'un autre monde...

Je me retourne et tout ce que j'arrive à voir c'est une silhouette ronde avec deux yeux jaunes.

-Meta Knight. Murmurais-je

-Suis-moi. Me dit-il

J'obéis. Nous marchâmes pendant une bonne heure pour finalement arriver devant Kabu.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici? Demandais-je.

Il me regarde et il garde le silence. Il continue de marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur du temple. Je décide de le suivre et j'entre à l'intérieur du temple. Meta Knight ce trouve juste à côté de la stèle de l'étoile Warp.

-Tu connais ceci n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il

-L'étoile Warp...

-Tu semble connaître beaucoup de chose sur nous, et à la fois très peu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous être en train de me dire! Je ne comprends rien!

Il s'avance vers moi.

-Ton arrivé dans ce monde a été prédit depuis longtemps, à la seconde même où l'étoile Warp est apparue dans le monde dans lequel tu te trouvais.

-Hein?! Mais où voulez-vous en venir?

Il déroula sa cape et pour la première fois, je vis ses ailes. Il vola jusqu'à sommet des escaliers et il me dit.

-Tu le sauras le moment venu.

Puis il disparut. Je quitte le temple, je retourne vers les autres et je m'endors contre l'arbre.


End file.
